Alors kaoru, cap ou pas cap?
by Sayun
Summary: [Fic écrite avec Darkyuki] Ce qui se passe lorsque les diru regardent vanilla, et que kaoru se retrouve embarqué dans un défi trééééééééés...dansant.
1. Chapter 1

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivée ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclamer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux

les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle! en effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh...(combien yuki?...) ah vi...4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic!...

**Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap**

Dir en grey était invité pour une émission musicale très très regardée.. Le groupe ne voulait pas y mettre les pieds, cependant, c'est la direction qui décide. Les voici donc enfermé dans une petite loge des coulisses attendant qu'on ne daigne de les tenir au courant des répétitions.

Kyô roupillait bruyamment sur la table.. L'attente avait eu raison de lui, de toute façon, il dormait toujours n'importe où, telle est la devise du warumono

Toshiya se jeta sur le canapé, il regarda le leader d'un air gêné...celui ci était planté devant la télé, tenait la télécommande d'un poing de fer, comme s'il tenait le cou de leur cher manager, supposa le bassiste.

- Kao s'il te plaît...quitte à tenir la télécommande, autant allumer la télé non?

Kaoru émergea des fins fonds de son sommeil les yeux grands ouverts... Et comme d'habitude, il avait encore l'air d'un abruti, tenir comme ça une pauvre télécommande, ça ne se fait pas... Enfin bon, il se leva et alluma la télé.

- Toshi, tu veux un programme particulier ou pas ?

- Bah...zappe un peu pour voir? nan, pas encore cette émission sur la reproduction des pingouins...na na pas la collection de prêt à porter automne-hiver pour chiens...Continua t'il sans prêter attention au regard intéressé de Shinya. Zappe encore!

- Toshiya choisit un programme et regarde le ... Le zapping trop peu pour moi ! Le roux venait de s'intéresser subitement à quelque chose... Si le temps pourrait passer plus vite avec la télé, il ne dirait pas non !

- Puisqu'on est ici, autant regarder les chaînes musicales ! Et hop, avis du leader c'est l'équivalent de l'avis du chef d'état, donc personne ne pourrait le contre dire !

- Oki! Met en une alors ...nan pas celle la, ils ne nous passent jamais dessus!...pas celle là non plus...attend attend! laisse! c'est le nouveau tube de Gackt!

- Gackt ? le leader sourcilla. Tu aimes ce truc ! oo Dois-je te rappeler que c'est l'ancien chanteur de Mana sama ?

- ta gueule Kao et écoute ! -- Die détestait vraiment son leader dans ces moments-là. Et Kyô continuait... Son après midi de sieste avancée...

Toshiya sans faire attention au leader, chantonnait tranquillement :

"Ai shitemo ii kai ? yureru yoru ni

Aru ga mama de ii yo Motto Hayaku

Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga... "

-Qui ça, moi? Annonça t'il enfin. Mais naaan! ... j'adore juste la choré! finit il en appuyant le rythme avec son pied, et en tortillant les hanches sur son canapé.

Le roux devait avoir un disque à la place des cordes vocales car une nouvelle fois ses amis - enfin cela visait Toshiya - eurent encore droit à un "ta gueule"... Die était de très bonne humeur, problème d'oreiller certainement... Ou de clopes.. Enfin, tout ça se passait sous l'oeil de Kaoru qui observait Toshiya se dandinant sur la chaise.

Il regardait Toshiya puis ce chanteur... hem truc qui essayait de chanter, le leader ne supporte pas la chanson .. Puis le clip, re Toshiya, encore le clip.

- Toshi... Pourquoi tu ne fais pas les même mouvements que ce truc ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Gackt du doigts.

Toshiya regarda le leader étonné, il voulait qu'il danse comme Gackt? il réprima un sourire et se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux, les jambes bien écartées...il se mit à bouger lascivement le bassin de haut en bas ...

-comme ça tu veux dire...demanda t'il d'une voix sensuelle en regardant Kaoru droit dans les yeux...

Shinya détourna les yeux en rougissant...ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait dans ce groupe...

Kyô grommelait, allongé sur la table, il ratait tout du spectacle. Spectacle qui n'échappait pas au leader et qui ne trouva comme réaction que d'écarquiller les yeux puis de bafouiller un :

- C'est quoi ce truc ! Il fait des trucs comme ça sur scène ?

- Toi, t'es jamais tombé sur un truc de Gackt ! Se moqua Die.

Toshiya se releva enfin et alla se coller à un leader-sama pas très à l'aise...

- bah vi! et attend de le voir quand il se jette sur son guitariste! répondit il avec un sourire enchanté. Je me demande quelle tête tu ferais si Kyô faisait pareil avec toi...finit il en prenant un air faussement interrogateur...

Die était littéralement mort de rire dans son fauteuil, Toshiya avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas au leader, ce qui était très comique.. C'était vraiment dommage que le blond n'était pas réveillé sinon, il n'aurait un beau film devant lui...

Le leader en question qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il était partagé entre honte pour son pauvre bassiste qui écoutait de telle horreur... et aussi parce qu'il ne trouvait RIEN à répondre --

Shinya lui, n'osait pas dire un mot, après tout, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à surmonter sa propre honte d'écouter le morning musume et de s'endormir au son de forgivness de Ayu. Ce ne serait donc pas une bonne chose de juger Toshiya….d'autant plus que sa Miyu aussi adorait Gackuto, il lui avait déjà offert plusieurs DVD pour son anniversaire, se rappela-t-il attendri.

D'ailleurs, quand Shinya pensait à son adorable animal de compagnie, ce dernier prit place sur les genoux de son maître et fixa la télé. Miyu semblait avoir reconnu Gackt... enfin, quelqu'un a qui profitait pleinement le son de la télé !

Kaoru retrouva ses esprits - il était tant - et fit la seule chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire : râler !

- Toshiya, ta gueule !

- Kao... Pas besoin de m'imiter 0 Finalement, c'était Die qui se retrouvait à râler...

- bah quoi? Demanda Toshi, innocent. je n'ai rien dit de mal! et puis les fan services ça fait toujours plaisir aux fans non? regarde le nombre de cd qu'il vend lui!

- tu as vu l'âge de son public ! Répondit Kaoru , levant les yeux en l'air. Même si on fait des fans services, on a aucun point commun avec ce truc !

- tu as déjà porté Shinya plusieurs fois dans tes bras...et moi j'ai léché Kyo et puis Die il a...

- Laisse moi en dehors de ça s'il te plaît! fit Die soudain plus très pressé de se mêler à la conversation.

- Mais Toshiya ! On ne se roule pas les uns au autres.. ! C'est juste des gestes pour faire crier les fans pas des préliminaires gratuits sur scènes ! Hurla Kaoru... Qui réveilla finalement Kyô, mais le leader continua sa tirade. Ce n'est qu'une merde qui se la joue qui ne sait pas chanter ! Il se fait du fric que par ces fans services et n'ont pas par le talent de musicien ! Je ne veux même pas parler à une chose aussi pathétique !

De l'autre coté du studio, le bien nommé Gackt-Sama venait tout juste de finir sa prestation, et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers sa loge en affichant son habituel sourire, mi charmeur mi stupide. Il se renfrogna soudain en pensant à sa loge, seulement 16 m²! Un affront! Même pas suffisamment de place pour contenir sa collection de pantalons brillants imprimé léopard...

- je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à la grande loge comme avant !

- parce qu'avant vous faisiez partie d'un groupe, explique le manager pour la énième fois…..la grande loge est uniquement réservée aux groupes….Par exemple maintenant c'est Dir en grey qui l'occupe….fit il en faisant signe vers une porte de l'autre bout du couloir….

- Dir en grey ? répéta Gackt avec un reniflement. Il se dirigea vers la dite porte et s'arrêta net en entendant un hurlement…comment ? lui, «une merde qui se la joue qui ne sait pas chanter » ? lui « une chose aussi pathétique » ? Il sentit l'énervement le gagner…qui osait parler de lui de cette façon ?

Il attrapa le poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec…

La suite ?

Sayun (Regarde a droite et a gauche): Dis yuki...Tu crois qu'il y a des fans de gacky qui vont passer par là?...

Darkyuki : euh... ( cherche partout ) nan, je n'en vois pas... ou alors elles sont cachées 0 

Sayun: Tiens! on sait jamais...(tends un gilet de sauvetage orange...)

Darkyuki : ( enfile le truc horrible ) on ne sait jamais c'est bien vrai... Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

Sayun: Pour Gacky, kaoru, ou bien pour nous?...TT

Darkyuki : Hum... Choix difficile . Pour nous tous, je crois...

Sayun (Grand sourire stupide): On le saura au prochain épisode!...(chuchote a l'oreille de yuki) en fait j'en sais rien...mais tu ne le dis pas hein?

Darkyuki : ( grand sourire aussi ) nan, nan.. on va les laisser comme ça.. ou les laisser chercher une solution...

Sayun (fait un grand bye bye): bye bye (pense secretement a toto...""")

Darkyuki : bye bye minna ! ( oui " car poor Toshi... Kao... bé il ne peut rien dire " )


	2. Chapter 2

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivé ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclamer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux

les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle! En effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh...(combien yuki?...) ah vi...4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic!...

Merci beaucoup a panda-no-ai et eli-chan pour les reviews Nous sommes contentes que cette fic vous plaises ! Oui la suite est euh…………XD…….vous allez vite le découvrir !Bisous

Chapitre 2

Kyô venait de se réveiller, avec le raffut de Kaoru, surtout sa voix grave, c'était on ne peut plus logique... Mais le blond ne s'attendait pas à voir une autre personne débouler comme un taré dans la loge. Vaguement il regarda la télé et l'intrus...

- Tient, mais on dirait Gackt !

- Bien vu Kyô ! Fit Die en s'installant bien confortablement, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir droit à un joli spectacle…Pourquoi n'y avait il pas de machine à pop corn dans cette loge ?

Gackt se redressa de toute sa hauteur et pris une pose de trois quarts qui mettait bien en valeur sa mâchoire de plastique :

- Et c'est moi ! J'ai cru entendre des remarques désobligeantes sur ma personne….Fit il à voix haute, attirant l'attention des quelques personnes qui traversaient le couloir en cet instant.

Kaoru tourna sa tête vers ce truc qui squattait leur loge et prit son regard des mauvais, trèèèès mauvais jours.

-"Des remarques désobligeantes"... Non, c'est la réalité !

En même temps que Kaoru prononça cette courte phrase, il n'avait même pas envie de le massacrer, Miyu quitta les genoux de son maître pour réclamer des câlins à Gackt...

Shinya regarda sa petite Miyu attendri, Son adorable petit bébé allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son idole ! Il fusilla Gackt du regard, si celui-ci osait la rejeter il lui ferait bouffer toutes ses crèmes de jour les unes après les autres, et kami-sama savait s'il en avait beaucoup…………

Gackt furieux contre le leader de Dir en grey avança de deux pas sans faire attention à la pauvre Miyu…

- La réalité ? Et qui me dit ça ? Un simple guitariste dans un groupe ? pffff………..ça tout le monde peut le devenir, même mana est guitariste ! Alors que moi……

- Alors que toi tu n'es qu'une merde ! Répondit sournoisement Kaoru , en continuant la phrase que Gackt avait laissé en suspend. Le leader n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que Gackt avait dit en fait...

Kyô commençait à regretter lui aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de pop corn dans le coin alors pour se donner une compensation, il alluma une cigarette - alors que dernière lui il y avait un grand :interdit de fumer.

Miyu quand à elle, suivit sa chère idole... On ne la rencontre pas tous les jours.

Georgette, la présentatrice de l'émission musicale, marchait d'un pas vif vers la loge des dir en grey... Ce qui l'énervait vraiment ! Elle devait juste s'occupait de ce groupe alors que son cher Gackt était là.. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui s'était occupée de son passage télé ... Alors, aimable comme une porte de prison elle lança un :

- Dir en grey à l'antenne! Puis elle s'arrêta, s'embrunit et rajouta un poli : Ohayô Gackt-sama.

- Gackt-sama ? pensa Gackt très content de lui. Alors c'est une fan ? Offrons lui notre sourire numéro7.

Gackt très magnanime oublia l'espace d'un instant la présence des autres voleurs de loges et afficha un grand sourire bien étiré. Puis se renfrogna.

- Excusez moi très chère ! Je vous aurais volontiers offert une photo de moi, mais pour le moment…………

Il fixa un regard haineux sur Kaoru.

De plus en plus de curieux s'agglutinaient autour le la loge, un petit peu de spectacle gratuit était toujours le bienvenu….

Georgette minauda devant Gackt... Et quand ce dernier lui dit de sa belle voix chaleureuse qu'il n'avait pas de photo, elle sortit celle qu'elle gardait dans son porte feuille.

- Ano... Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe, Gackt-sama ? Demanda-t-elle, rougissant davantage.

Le leader des dir grimaça devant ce piètre tableau qu'il se passait devant les yeux.. C'était une horreur même ! Il avait limite envie de vomir en voyant ça ! Et ce truc qui ce prend pour un prince lui lançait un autre regard, qu'il n'accepta pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit imbécile ! "Chanteur" de café !

Et Kyô se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Die.

- C'est mieux qu'un feuilleton télé, ne ? Rit le blond à l'oreille du roux.

- ça tu l'as dis...On aurait du ramener une caméra!...tiens regarde! il y a un cameraman qui vient d'entrer!...

Shinya lui était complètement outré ! Non seulement ce Gackt négligeait sa Miyu, mais en plus il signait des autographes à cette pétasse ? Sa pauvre Miyu elle n'avait pas eu droit à un seul regard, fulmina t'il. Quel chanteur indigne qui ne savait même pas reconnaître ses véritables fans !

Toshiya se releva, même si Gackt avait des chorés sublimes, Kaoru était son ami, et aussi le leader de son groupe, il se devait donc de prendre sa défense ! Se dit il motivé.

- Bah tu sais ……..tous ce que tu fais sur scène, je suis sûr que même Kaoru, qui n'est ni chanteur, ni danseur, et ben il pourrait le faire mieux que toi !

Et na ! pensa t'il intérieurement en regardant Kaoru, très fier de sa réplique.

Kaoru écarquilla de nouveau les yeux ! Qu'est-ce que son bassiste venait de dire ! Qu'il ferait CA mieux que lui ! Mais dans quelle merde - et c'est le cas de le dire - il allait être à cause de son bassiste même si cela partait d'une bonne attention ! Comme quoi, le leader aurait mieux fait de dormir ou de ne pas avoir allumé cette télé !

Kyô était tout simplement mort de rire... Tellement mort de rire, qu'il glissa de l'accoudoir pour se retrouvait sur un Die qui lui aussi riait au éclats...

Cependant, Miyu se fichait de ce manège et voulait aussi avoir son câlin ! Alors sans perdre courage, elle se colla de nouveau à Gackt, et Georgette était aux anges...

Toshiya ne comprenait pas…Pourquoi Kaoru le regardait-il de cette façon ?...

- Faire la même chose que moi sur scène ? Lui ? Fit Gackt dégoûté en pointant un droit vers Kaoru….Mais jamais ! Il ne pourrait JAMAIS imiter mon style si…. original et si….innovateur ! N'est ce pas ? Finit-il en se tournant vers sa groupie humaine qui était en train de fusiller du regard sa rivale canine.

Georgette buvait ses paroles, les paroles saintes du sublimissime Gackt-sama ! Et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer les dires de Gackt.

- Ton style si original, si innovateur ... c'est juste les amorces du kamasutra... -- Quelle originalité ! Soupira Kaoru. Je me demandai Vraiment comment tu fais pour vendre autant ! Car tu n'as pas un gramme de talent en toi ! Ni de cerveau d'ailleurs !

Kyô quant à lui , écrasait de plus en plus Die car, à part rire il n'avait plus la force pour faire autre chose !

- Il n'y a aucune honte à utiliser Magnum pour parfaire mon art ! Les fans aiment magnum alors je l'utilise ! Ton magnum à toi par contre ne doit pas être très utilisable….

Kaoru écouta ce que ce type disait mais ne comprenait rien.. Enfin vu la tête plus que rougissante que se payer la présentatrice, il devait parler d'un truc au dessous de la ceinture...

- T'as vraiment aucune gêne ! Comment ta maison de disque peut te garder ! Aucune morale ! Et puis ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Je ne l'exhibitionne pas, contrairement à toi le Vantard !

- Hum………..Tu dis ça, mais serais tu seulement capable d'assurer un seul de mes concerts ! Que dis-je ? Une seule de mes chansons ! Et je ne suis pas un vantard ; je ne fais qu'exposer des faits réels et vérifiés. Finit il avec un sourire suffisant.

Toshiya décida d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Kaoru est brave, courageux et très doué pour tout ! Il ferait 10 fois mieux que toi ! Hein Kao ?

- K'so, Toshi a vraiment le don pour m'enfoncer plus que je ne le suis déjà ! Pensa Kaoru.

Le leader se racla la gorge, il ne pouvait dire faire à par répondre ceci :

- A oui.. Faire ta danse des pingouins ? Bien sûr que je peux la faire ! Tu crois que ça me fait peur, que tu me fais peur avec ton intimidation de maternelle ?

Die se plia en deux, écrasant un peu Kyô au passage.. Mais c'était un très passionnant programme qui passait dans leur télé réelle !

Miyu essayait toujours d'avoir ses câlins mais en vain...

Shinya furieux se leva, se dirigea vers Miyu d'un pas décidé et la pris dans ses bras, puis fusilla Gackt du regard avant de lever le bras et de lui coller une bonne claque bien retentissante. Il regarda sa main collante de font de teint d'un air dégoûté et sortit de la pièce en ruminant quelque chose du genre : "tu vois Miyu...je t'avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être fan de ce type...tu aurais du faire comme moi, les morning musume sont gentilles elles! "

- Tu peux la faire? toi? S'indigna Gackt. Et bien prouve le!

Finalement, Miyu se lova dans les bras de son maître qui avait raison comme toujours...

Kaoru allait répondre mais Georgette le prit de court :

- Gackt-sama, pourquoi ne pas régler votre différent en direct ?

Cette fois-ci le leader était au trente sixième dessous ! Alors qu'il y avait deux hilares sur un fauteuil.

- En direct? Mais quelle bonne idée! Comme ça TOUT LE MONDE pourra juger la prestation de ce cher leader de Dir en grey!

- Mais OUI! bonne idée! Ajouta Toshiya inconscient. Comme ça TOUT LE MONDE va voir comment notre Kaoru va te ridiculiser ! Lança t-il en dardant sur le pauvre Kaoru un regard plein d'admiration...

Die enfouit carrément sa bouche contre le ventre de Kyô pour essayer d'étouffer un minimum ses hurlements de rire incontrôlable, imaginer Kaoru entrain de se traîner sur le sol en chantonnant des truc genre 'ecologist, pulastik et égoiste ' était au dessus de ses forces...

Comme tout le monde semblait pour.. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter ! Malheureusement .. Mais, son bassiste était optimiste, alors Kaoru essaya tant bien que mal d'y être aussi !

- Oui, je vais le faire ! Et on verra bien ce qui en en de tes chorés si originales et magnifiquement inimitables ! Tu vas te payer la honte devant TOUT LE MONDE !

- Très bien! Défi en marche, D'ici une semaine tu devras te produire sur scène ici même lors de cette émission! Vous êtes d'accord mademoiselle...euh? je ne me rappelle plus de votre nom?

- Georgette, Gackt-sama ! Répondit-elle en rougissant davantage. Pour le défi, c'est bon ! Vous allez pouvoir montrer qui est Gackt-sama !

Kaoru était complètement dégoûté de ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait rein n'y faire ...

- Georugetto? demanda Gackt impressionné. Comme ma grand mère française! Vous êtes française vous aussi? J'aurais du m'en douter, vous avez beaucoup de goût!

- Très bien marché conclu! Lança Toshiya très motivé pour relever ce défi. En grande partie parce que ce n'était pas lui qui allait se retrouver sur scène...

Devant tant d'éloge, Georgette resta coi, et ne put qu'hocher la tête, rougissant plus que jamais.

Kaoru soupira, puis annonça avec un sourire en coin :

- D'accord... Bienvenu dans l'enfer du live de la honte Gackt !

La suite ... ?

Darkyuki : On s'est partagé les personnages.. donc Sayun dirige Toshiya, Gackt, Shinya, le second présentateur qui n'est pas encore arrivé...

Sayun: Et Darkyuki s'occupe de leader-sama, Kyo, Georgette, Miyu...ah vi! vous vous demandez qui s'occupe de Die? Et bien on se le partage " (Ps: le fait que je m'occupe de gacky ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui dois recevoir les mails empoisonnés des fans indignées hein? """)

Darkyuki : nan nan " je ne pense pas que tu auras des menaces ... Enfin j'espère "

Sayun: j'espère aussi TT.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivé ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclamer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux

les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle! en effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh...(combien yuki?...) ah vi...4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic!...

Merci encore a panda-no-ai et Drey-chan pour les reviews nous éspérns que ce chapitre aussi vous fera rire (après tout c'est ça le but)

PS : Pando-no-ai, tu connais hikari non ? demande lui ce que je suis capable de faire quand on dit du mal du toto! XD

chapitre 3

Gackt fit marcher ses deux neurones à toute vitesse: 'l'enfer du live de la honte?' Oo .ça voulait dire quoi? Que son live était honteux? Ou bien...Oh lala trouve toi vite un truc Gackt, ta remarquable intelligence va être mise en doute...

- La honte? Ça doit être un sentiment habituel pour toi non? Pourtant celle que tu vas connaître la semaine prochaine va dépasser toutes tes expériences passées ...Fit Gackt, très fier d'avoir enfin trouvé une bonne phrase à dire. Il essaya d'afficher sur son visage une expression 'intelligente'...selon lui du moins...

Kyô pouffa encore plus de rire, la mine 'réfléchissante' de Gackt était d'un pathétique ... Mais c'était si risible qu'il n'en pouvait plus ! Heureusement qu'il y avait son nounours humain à ses cotés pour le soutenir sinon, il se serait effondré à même le sol...

Le leader eut un sourire nerveux en voyant que Gackt cherchait ses mots, finalement, il serait peut être un petit joueur comme Toshiya essayait de le persuader... Où alors, le bassiste se persuadait lui même qu'il pouvait mettre la honte à qui il voulait et que stoooooop ! Gackt croyait qu'il vivait dans la honte -- Il prend vraiment ses rêves pour la réalité ce truc habillé avec un sac à patate !

- Fait attention... Ces paroles peuvent se retourner contre toi... Et je le répète ça sera TA honte sur ce plateau !

Georgette était indignée ! On osait remettre en doute la magnificence de son idole ! Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour rétablir l'honneur de son idole qui malgré tout le respect - et l'admiration - qu'elle avait pour lui , avait du mal à faire face à ce leader bien trop fier de lui...

- MA honte? Demanda Gackt avec un sourire dédaigneux. Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce qui va se passer! Comment ce cher leader va se débrouiller avec un spectacle aussi déb ...Aussi compliqué et original que le mien! Et maintenant, chère Georugetto, pardonnez moi mais je n'ai pas - comme ces dir en grey - de temps à perdre! Mon esthéticienne m'attend!

Georgette suivit Gackt... Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le quittait, enfin pas comme ça, pas à cause de ces Dir en grey dont elle avait charge ! Charge qui la dégoûter de plus en plus ! Kaoru leva la main et la fit virevolter en même temps que ses paroles :

- Rooo, la, la ! Si je ne vais pas voir mon esthéticienne, je vais être une horreur, et puis après j'ai ma manucure, mon chirurgien ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est difficile d'être un crétin !

Kaoru rit nerveusement avant de reprendre sérieusement :

- Comme si on perdait notre temps ! On est ici dans une émission pourrie, avec des invités de merde qui nous font vraiment perdre notre temps mais surtout faire des défis stupides non à part ça tout va bien...

Die attendit que la porte soit refermée pour se redresser un peu sur son fauteuil toujours aussi hilare:

- purée, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas vraiment le faire! J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie!

Toshiya se tourna vers lui en souriant:

- eh oui! Notre Kaoru est capable de tout faire tu sais! o. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se démerder seul! On va tous l'aider...c'est l'honneur de notre groupe qui est en jeux tout de même...

Il se tourna vers Kaoru:

- Moi en tout cas je me charge de ton entraînement! Déclara il avec un grand sourire.

Kyô ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de s'accrocher à la taille du roux pour ne pas tomber.

- Oui ! Tu auras tout vu ! Même un Kaoru en version Gackt !

Et le chanteur se bouffa encore de rire, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça...

- oui... l'honneur du groupe... Enfin, je serais le seul sur scène pour faire l'andouille.. en une semaine ! Toshiya, quand quelle merde tu m'as mis ! Tu sais quand j'ai entendu la première chanson de Gackt ? Il y a quelques minutes quand on a allumé la télé...

Kaoru soupira... il ne savait plus quoi faire... En plus, il allait devoir faire cette émission live avec une présentatrice complètement lobotomisée par Gackt ...

Toshiya baissa la tête, un peu troublé puis la releva pour regarder Kaoru inquiet :

- tu...Tu m'en veux hein? Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas le laisser dire qu'il était plus doué que toi! surtout que lui même danse comme une merde! Il n'y a qu'à voir toutes les fanvideo qui circulent sur le sujet dans youtube! et puis tu vaux dix fois plus que lui, tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûr! Finit il en le regardant avec admiration.

Shinya choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la loge, toujours en portant sa précieuse Miyu dans les bras:

- je me charge des costumes... Fit il simplement avant de retourner s'asseoir...cet abruti de Gackt allait voir ce qui arrivait quand on osait blesser sa petite Miyu...

Sa petit Miyu qui déprimait parce que Gackt l'avait littéralement oublié... mais elle aurait certainement sa chance la semaine suivante, si son maître la laissait encore venir...

Kyô se tourna vers Die, en profitant pour le serrer plus fort, et lui chuchota :

- T'as vraiment envie de les aider dans leur délire... ?

Kaoru fit la moue, l'attitude de Toshiya était puérile mais même en temps si... Si attrayante ? oui, ça devait être ce mot. Cependant, l'admiration pour l'aîné était bien trop haute... Toshiya ne l'avais toujours pas compris, et en voici le résultat...

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mal faire... mais maintenant je vais faire le pitre sur ce truc... écouter ce machin qui pour lui est de la musique pour apprendre une choré que je ne pourrais pas faire parce que je ne sais pas danser ! Après la réaction/retour de Shinya il rajouta : Euh... Tu veux faire quoi comme costume ? J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

- Ben tout simplement un truc à la Gackt quoi...un pantalon brillant taille basse et très moulant et un petit haut...il faudra aussi trouver la tenue assortie pour Die...

Die se redressa complètement:

- comment ça la tenue assortie pour Die! Die n'a PAS besoin d'une tenue assortie que je sache! die est très bien comme il est!

- Mais bien sûr que si, répondit Toshiya cette fois-ci. Gackt se frotte contre son guitariste sur scène! il se jette dessus fait semblant de se faire s par lui et tout! C'est toi le guitariste du groupe c'est à toi de faire ça évidemment!...

Le grand sourire colgate se figea, et le roux se figea par la même occasion.

- Par.. pa.. Pardon ? Bafouilla-t-il. Pourquoi c'est MOI qui doit le faire !

- C'est vrai ça ! Appuya le blond, il ne voulait pas que son Die soit embarqué dans l'histoire. Toshiya tu es l'entraîneur attitré de Kaoru donc, s'il répète avec toi, il faut mieux que ce soit toi sur scène ! Et puis, tu as commencé à faire de la guitare alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Quant au leader... Il avait les yeux exorbités après le début de l'explication de la choré.

- Toshiya ! Je dois faire QUOI ? Demanda-t-il assez agressivement. Et puis c'est quoi ces vêtements que tu veux me faire porter !

- mais c'est pas possible enfin Kyo! Je ne peux pas tout faire! Déjà que je dois superviser la choré, Shinya s'occupe des vêtements; je ne vois pas pourquoi vous deux n'auriez rien à faire alors que tout à l'heure vous vous marriez comme des baleines! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant que Die participe?

Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Kaoru et osa enfin le regarder:

- Euh...Oui, ben tu vois, c'est un live Yaoi alors...tu dois faire comme Gackt c'est le but quand même si tu ne l'imites pas il va dire que tu n'as pas assez de cran...et moi je ne veux pas qu'on dise des choses pareilles sur toi!

Mais c'est pas possible... Toshiya jouait à quoi là ! On dirait presque une déclaration ! Dans d'autres lieux, le leader n'aurait pas entendu cent mille ans pour répondre mais là, l'heure était trop grave !

- Yo--u--pi ! -- Je vais devoir humilier un minable sans me payer la honte avec une choré débile en direct entouré avec des fans de Gackt tout ça pour te montrer que j'ai du cran... c'est pas possible...

Kaoru prit son visage entre les mains... La catastrophe du siècle dans l'esprit du leader était lancée !

- Ok, Toshiya on s'est bien marré tout à l'heure mais c'était notre programme télé ! je ne vois pas en quoi il y avait un problème ! Et si ça ne te suffit pas ! J'ai des raisons personnelles de ne pas laisser Die allait faire mumuse sur scène !

Toshiya rebondit immédiatement:

- Tu as des 'raisons personnelles'? on peux savoir lesquelles? hein dis? moi j'ai trèèèès envie de savoir! et tu peux être sûr que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire avant de savoir! et de toutes façons si tes raisons ne sont pas suffisantes, Die va monter sur scène! et de toutes façons ne crois pas que toi tu ne vas rien avoir à faire hein! il faut juste que je te trouve une tache!

Toshiya tentait de parler le plus possible pour cacher son malaise...Kaoru lui en voulait vraiment; et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas cesser de lui en vouloir de si tôt pensa-t-il avec détresse...

Kyô mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.. Deux choix se profilaient dans son esprit, le premier ça passe ou ça casse et second était plutôt, je m'en tiens à la douceur... Après mûre réflexion de quelques secondes, Kyô s'empara des lèvres de Die pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Sans laisser le roux répondre, le blond fixa la bassiste dans les yeux pour un :

- Ca te va comme raison suffisante ?

Kaoru remarqua que Toshiya était soudainement moins sûr de lui... Peut être à cause de son manque d'enthousiaste, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour mélanger tous les sentiments dans une tête aux bords de l'implosion. enfin, toujours est-il que Kaoru soupira de nouveau.

Toshiya regarda Kyo éberlué...Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur ces deux là, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Kyo oserais...et devant tout le monde en plus...Die quand à lui, était complètement sous le choc. Kyo l'avait...Embrassé? Il avait toujours pensé que ce serais lui qui ferais le premier pas, mais Kyo l'avait pris de court...que faire maintenant? se jeter sur lui pour lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient bel et bien partagés? Ou alors...Juste prier pour que se soit une raison suffisante pour qu'on leur foute la paix?...

- Et bien...Fit Toshiya. je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça! je ne parle pas de vous deux hein! je parle surtout du fait que Kyo aie osé faire ça devant nous...parce que vous deux c'était vraiment évident, rien qu'à voir comment vous vous vautrez tout le temps l'un sur l'autre...

Kaoru était quelques peu surpris par l'action de Kyô mais, au moins, on l'avait oublié pendant trente secondes, c'était toujours ça... Les souris avaient vraiment de la chance de pouvoir se dissimuler pour l'enfuir, comme les fantômes pour qu'on les oublie... Enfin, une autre chose intriguait le leader, les sentiments de Kyô étaient sincères ou c'était seulement une simple diversion ? Avec Kyô, on était sûr de rien, chercher une aiguille dans une boite de foin était plus facile que de deviner les véritables intentions du blond...

Kyô fonça les yeux.

- Et alors, Toshiya tu es jaloux parce que tu es seul ! Si j'ai envie de montrer mes sentiments à Die, je le fais ! Que vous soyez là ou pas je m'en moque ! Donc maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que Die aille sur scène ! èé

- oh la la mais quelle belle déclaration ! o. Bon, je ne suis quand même pas méchant, et comme vous êtes un tout nouveau couple, je vous fais une fleur! Die de fera rien avec Kaoru ! Mais...Il va quand même monter sur scène hein...on n'a pas le choix, ça va faire tout vide s'il n'y a que Kaoru et...

Toshiya se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il disait; si Die ne montait pas sur scène se serait à lui de le faire...à lui...Oh kami-sama comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir?...Il regarda Kaoru, toujours aussi gêné et ajouta...

- Donc...euh...ça va être à moi de ...tu veux bien?...

Shinya était toujours aussi silencieux, c'était lui à pressent qui avait droit à un bon show de télé réalité...

Un mur aurait pu être utile pour éviter la situation mais non, ça fait mal un mur ;; Donc, le leader changea d'avis... Avant qu'il tente de répondre au bassiste, Kyô rit encore, se serrant toujours plus à la taille de Die

- Voila ! Tu as enfin tout compris Toshiya ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses aller sur scène, surtout que tu connais les chorés !

Et mince, le pop corn faisait encore défaut... Et Miyu pleurait encore dans les bras de son maître, elle voulait voir son idole !

Kaoru était gêné, et par ce qu'il allait devait faire mais aussi par le bafouillement de Toshiya qui le rendait si vulnérable... Comment avoir envie de protéger quelqu'un en une leçon...

Enfin, le leader se racla la gorge :

- Oui Toshiya, je veux bien... Souffla-t-il et rajouta tout de go. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire autrement...

Le leader n'était pas du tout rancunier...

Toshiya lui sourit avec en prime, un adorable regard reconnaissant...Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit un léger toctoc, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau...ce n'était quand même pas cette imbécile de Georgette qui revenait?

Mais non, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assez petit, avec des lunettes et une petite moustache assortie à la raie qui fendait ses cheveux au milieu...Il avait l'air vraiment très ...Stressé...

- Dir en grey? Je vous prie de m'excusez mais, vous êtes très en retard! vous auriez du êtres sur scène depuis...Il regarda sa montre et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. 20 secondes! 21 maintenant!

Il sortit un gros mouchoir blanc de sa poche et se mit à s'éponger le front d'un geste habitué et pourtant assez malhabile. Tout ça à cause de sa co-présentatrice écervelée...il avait bien dit à la direction de ne pas l'engager mais non...personne ne voulait l'écouter...apparemment il fallait être écervelée pour faire de l'audimat...

Vu l'état avancé de décomposition, le groupe suivit le présentateur pour enfin faire ce live...

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivé ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclaimer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux

les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle! en effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh...(combien yuki?...) ah vi...4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic!...

Pairings : Kyô/Die : vous l'avez quand même compris, non ?

Sayun : Et Toto aimerais bien ...mais...(Massacre Yuki du regard...èé)

Darkyuki : (Se planque derrière son bouclier... mince c'est la cible d'origine -- ) bé Toto il aimerait quoi ?

Sayun : Tu sais bien non? èé...

Darkyuki : (regarde le plafond) hem... oui d'accord j'abdique 

Miyu aimerais bien Miyu X Gackt mais Shinya n'est pas d'accord pour avoir un beau-fils pareil (et on le comprend ! )

Merci a eli-chan pour la review ! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

chapitre 4

Le leader ouvrit nerveusement la porte du local.. Après un meurtrier regard à sa montre, il était arrivé avec plus d'une demie heure d'avance ! Un nouveau record ! Déjà qu'il sentait très mal cette répétition à cause de la répétition, justement, d'un truc infaisable et inécoutable, il allait devoir attendre en silence la venue des autres...

Alors, pour faire passer le temps, il fit du café... D'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on était stressé et angoissé mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre... Si fumer peut être...

Une fois, une tasse chaude de caféine prête, il prit place dans le canapé et attendit que les autres membres ne daignent se montrer en vie...

Die serrait dans ses bras un Kyo boudeur tout en tentant d'avancer vers la porte du local, malheureusement le blond ne semblait pas très coopératif, il avait même eu l'air très choqué quand Die -qui pourtant ne se privait pas d'arriver en retard - l'avait obligé à se lever, se doucher, et monter dans la voiture...

- Allons Kyo-chéri...On ne va tout de même pas rater ça ne?

Die était surexcité, cette matinée s'annonçait mémorable, chaque fois qu'il penser à...il éclata de rire en poussant la porte du local.

- Ohayô leader-sama...Ton coach n'est pas encore arrivé? o

Et oui, Kyô jouait les boudeurs... C'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir son leader faire le pitre, mais restait plus longtemps dans les bras de koi, était une option plus attrayante... Mais devant les efforts de Die, il n'avait pu que s'incliner...

Et il avait bien raison de rire... Ils auraient encore un programme télé gratuit cette après midi là. Dommage, le pop corn n'était pas là, par contre, le caméscope de Shinya traînait peut être quelques part dans le local ! S'il était encore dedans il devait absolument le trouver !

- Ohayô Grand leader Gackt !

Nan, nan, le blond l'avait fait exprès... Seulement il n'avait pas remarqué le mauvais oeil que Kaoru leur portait déjà...

Le leader en question crispa ses doigts sur la tasse et par une volonté incroyable, il réussit à en pas mettre son chanteur directement au cimetière. Sauf qu'il ne put retenir le :

- Die, fait taire ton nain de jardin !

Die se dépêcha de reprendre son mamour dans ses bras, non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais le petit blond risquait de réduire le leader en charpie et du coup : Plus de spectacle pour Die!

- Allons allons, de si mauvaise humeur dès le matin? Dire que tu n'as même pas vu tes vêtements...d'ailleurs Shinya aurait déjà du être là, qu'est ce qu'il fout? ils ont fait du shopping hier avec Toshiya...

- Oui ! S'exclama joyeusement le chanteur qui se serrait du roux. On ne savait jamais ce qu'un leader à moitié fou pouvait faire. C'est comme les vêtements que tu m'a montré hier sur le catalogue ! Tu sais les jolies tenues bien moulantes et fluos !

Kaoru les regarda de travers... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité des pareilles membres dans son groupe ? Pourquoi ? Le monde était ligué contre lui... Voila, que Kaoru pensait aux traditionnels clichés, il était désespéré à ce point ?

- Moulantes et fluos ! OO Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Mais vous n'avez...

- Ohayô minna-san ! Coupa joyeusement Toshiya en entrant dans la pièce surchargé de sacs, il laissa tout tomber sur le sol et avança vers Kaoru d'un pas déterminé. Shin-Chan arrive dans deux minutes ! Tu vas voir tu vas adorer ce qu'on a pris pour toi c'est super tendance ! En plus ça va être super assorti à tes cheveux ! o. C'est de la même collection que ce que je porte ! t'en pense quoi ? Finit-il en faisant une pirouette.

La tasse tomba à même le sol... Heureusement qu'elle était vide, sinon le leader était bon pour nettoyer la moquette - isolant oblige sinon les voisins se plaignent de l'agression sonore -. Kaoru imita de suite tex avery, vous savez ce loup qui gobe sans cesse les mouches parce qu'une belle créature était là.. Et bien, le leader était réduit à ça en plus de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. kami sama ! Comment était habillé le bassiste ! D'accord ça lui allait bien, ses courbes étaient plus que mises en valeurs par le court morceau de tissus... Hem ... C'était jaune son short ! Oo un jaune canari que ne vous voyez que sur les canaris ou autres dessins d'enfants !

Mais, mais ! Il était en plein cauchemar, non ? Parce que s'il devait porter un truc assorti à ses cheveux ça serait rose flou ;; Et de quoi il aurait l'air avec ça ! Tremblotant, il désigna du doigt les vêtements du bassiste.

- C'est.. c'est quoi ça ?

- ça ? Demanda Toshiya, innocent, en posant les mains sur ses fesses. Un mini-short de sport jaune poussin, très agréable à porter . Oh attend! Non... Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais te faire porter la même chose que moi non? Tu es...Toshiya rougit en ajoutant a voix plus basse. Beaucoup trop viril pour ça...Non en fait, j'ai un autre modèle de prévu pour toi!

Il se pencha pour farfouiller dans les sacs qu'il avait apporté, pendant que, de l'autre coté de la pièce Die était au bord de l'asphyxie...Le spectacle s'annonçait beaucoup plus réjouissant que prévu...

Allez savoir pourquoi, des sueurs froides parcoururent Kaoru... Toute cette histoire était un très mauvais plan ! Pourquoi il avait allumé la télé ! 

- Tu.. tu veux dire quoi ... Par autre chose ?

Le fou rire du blond entrecoupait la phrase du leader qui étrangement était dite à voix basse.

- ça! s'écria t'il en brandissant enfin un bout de tissu rose fuchsia qu'il étala sur ses cuisses. tu vois? on t'as pris le modèle pantacourt! Ça va t'aller super bien j'en suis sûr! Et je l'ai même customisé pour toi hier! Finit-il en rougissant.

Il avait passé trois heures à travailler dessus, pourvu que Kaoru soit content espéra-t-il...

Nan ! Pourquoi parfois il devinait mes choses inconsciemment...

- Mais mais, bafouilla-t-il, le rose c'est pour les filles TT

Kaoru ou les pieds dans le plan, sans prêter attention à la peine qui pouvait faire.

Toshiya le regarda désappointé...

- mais...C'est exactement la même couleur que tes cheveux! N'est ce pas? fit-il en se retournant vers les deux tourtereaux qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

-Oui oui oui...ça va t'aller super bien ça Kaoru! Bravo Toshiya, très bon choix! Réussit à déclarer Die entre deux crises de fou rire.

- bah tu vois! Fit Toshiya en regardant à nouveau Kaoru, en plus il faut que tu le mettes pour qu'on vois ce que j'ai ajouté dessus pour toi...

Kyô fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux.. il n'y avait pas le caméscope mais un appareil numérique o Il se défit de l'étreinte de Die et saisit l'appareil et prit le leader tout en disant :

- Allé, Kaoru ! Tu dois commencer ton entraînement ! Tu as une semaine !

- Mais mais ! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! (si ça ce n'est pas de la detrésse ) J'ai pas les cheveux roses mais violets ! Et puis... Non, je ne veux pas ! 

Et le leader commença une bouderie sur le coin du canapé...

Toshiya le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes

- Mais...Kaoru...S'il te plaît...regarde j'ai même écrit 'Hide sama' dessus rien que pour toi!

Il exhiba le pantacourt coté arrière et la, on pouvais voir écrit en paillettes brillantes dorées (parce que le doré est très à la mode voyons) : Hide sur la fesse gauche, et sama sur la fesse droite.

- Alors ça te plaît? Lui aussi avait les cheveux roses...Et c'est ton idole non? le bassiste le regarda d'un air misérable.

Le leader releva légèrement son regard vers un Toshiya désemparé qui lui montrait sa future tenue de combat... Il devait admettre que le travaille était là, que c'était réussi mais mais uu" Non, il ne pouvait pas se convaincre de mettre du rose... Il allait tentait de persuader le bassiste quand le chanteur commença à prendre des photos de la création de Toshiya.

- Kyô ! Dégage ! Die tu ne peux pas l'emmener ailleurs et l'occuper ? Et Toshi, ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas travaillé dessus et tout... Non, c'est vraiment bien fait, sauf le rose ;; D'accord pour les cheveux tu as raison mais pas pour les vêtements... Même pour faire honneur à hide çç

Toshiya le regarda désespéré, alors il...il n'aimait pas? il n'allait pas le mettre? Il avait travaillé si dur pour le faire, le reste de la nuit il l'avait passer à élaborer ses cours, pour que ce soit le plus facile possible pour Kaoru, mais lui il s'en foutait complètement ...Il sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, il serra le pantalon contre lui et courut vers la sortie croisant

Tout juste Shinya qui venait d'entrer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de partir comme ça ? Demanda t'il à Kaoru. Les deux autres lui semblant hors d'état de dire quoi que ce soit….

Et... Merde... il avait encore tout fait de travers ! Sans prêter attention à l'arrivée de Shinya, il partit à la poursuite de Toshiya ... Il devait au moins s'excuser... Porter ce truc... heu... Il verrait ça plus tard, pour l'instant, seul Toshiya occupait son esprit... On n'était jamais sûr de rien...

Kyô perdit son sourire et se retourna vers le batteur qui avait raté le début de l'épisode.

- Non, c'est juste Kaoru qui Bugue... Il comprend tout de travers...

Et le blond posa l'appareil photo pour de nouveau se nicher dans les bras de Die.

- Comprend tout de travers? Oh je vois...Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps...

Quelque chose lui disait pourtant, que le leader n'allait plus s'aveugler pour longtemps...Rien que la manière avec laquelle il était sortit du local le prouvait...Il sourit aux scotchés...

- Montrez moi ces photos...

Toshiya en sortant du local, s'était tout de suite dirigé vers un petit muret et s'était accroupi derrière en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras...

Kyô emmena Die dans son mouvement, et donna l'appareil à Shinya, assez joyeux... Se douterait-il aussi de quelque chose ? Il alluma l'appareil et commenta le peu de photos qu'il avait fait.

Kaoru chercha le bassiste.. C'est qu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite que lui Toshiya ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'aperçut en position foetale. Il soupira, il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Doucement, il se rapprocha du brun, se laissa tomber à ses cotés puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules...

- Toshiya...

Toshiya sursauta quand il sentit le bras se poser sur ses épaules, il leva les yeux étonné puis les rebaissa direct en rougissant à nouveau...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi...Chuchota-t-il. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux...je suis juste...déçu...

Il n'osait pas se blottir contre le leader même si celui ci était très proche de lui, il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus de problèmes, pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal non?

Kaoru observa les réactions de Toshiya... il l'avait vu rougir, ou c'était son imagination qui jouait des siennes ? Il dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que le bassiste lui disait, et la conséquence fut qu'il serrera davantage les épaules du brun...

- Déçu.. ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui ne va pas ? Lui souffla-t-il doucement...

- je ...je...J'ai bossé rudement dur pour le faire...je me suis même piqué les doigts plusieurs fois...je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir...Hoqueta-t-il sans plus retenir ses larmes.

Il jeta ses bras autour du coup du leader et se mit à pleurer sans plus de retenue sur son épaule...

Devant la crise de nerfs de Toshiya, Kaoru resta statique... Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et encore moins ce que Toshiya lui disait... Comment choisir les mots juste pour ne pas plus les blesser... Demander le pardon ou s'excuser n'avait jamais été son fort, mais là, il était complètement désemparé.

- je... Pardon...

Sa gorge serra et il ne pu rien dire de plus, cependant, il caressait le dos du bassiste pour tenter de le réconforter.

Toshiya renifla une dernière fois dans le t-shirt de Kaoru avant de se décoller de lui...Il ne voulait pas mettre ce pantacourt de sport rose fuchsia qu'il avait mit tant d'amour à personnaliser pour lui? Très bien! Il y avait des milliers de mecs sur terre qui rêveraient de le porter...

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, il ne te plaît pas tant pis! Je ne vais pas te forcer...je me suis battu pour l'avoir mais bon. Je suis sûr que Gackt sera ravi que je lui offre, il avait l'air d'en avoir très envie hier au magasin...

Il lui faisait quoi là... Il ne voyait pas qu'il avait simplement du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ! Il fallait fasse jusqu'à un plan foireux pour que le leader arrive enfin à quelques chose de concluant... apparemment oui !

- Comment ? Pourquoi tu veux le donner à Gackt ? Qui t'a dit que je ne le mettrais pas ?

Toshiya ne savait plus quoi penser...Il voulait le mettre maintenant? Il ne comprenait plus rien!

- Mais...Tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas mettre du rose...Moi je trouvais qu'il te mettrait en valeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour le prendre, Shinya voulait du vert pomme avec des pois jaunes assortis à mon short...

Kaoru soupira... Il savait qu'il allait être ridicule alors que ça soit en rose, en bleu ou autre... Finalement, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance...

- Tant pis, Toshiya... Tu l'as fait, alors je vais le mettre...

Il sourit et essuya les larmes encore présentent le longs des joues du bassiste.

Toshiya se sentit fondre de joie, son visage s'éclaira complètement et il sauta au cou du leader..

- C'est vraiment vrai? merci! je suis si content! je suis sur que tu vas être sublime avec o.

Il le relâcha enfin et le regarda avec un grand sourire tout heureux...

- Tu l'essayes tout de suite?

Les réactions changeaient d'une seconde à l'autres chez le bassiste, ce qui était déconcertant !

Kaoru baissa subitement le regard après les dires du brun, puis écarquilla les yeux... Il y avait des limites quand même ! il ne voulait pas se payer la honte devant les autres Et puis quoi encore ?

- Euh... On est vraiment obligé de le faire devant les autres ?

- L'entraînement tu veux dire? on peut se passer de Die et Kyo lors des premiers je crois...mais après il faudra bien qu'ils soient là vu qu'ils seront sur scène aussi...

- Tout je veux dire ... L'essayage, l'entraînement ... S'ils sont là de toute façon, on n'avancera pas ...

- Pour les vêtements de scène, c'est Shinya qui doit s'en occuper ... et pour les cours, on peut être que tout les deux si tu veux mais juste au début...je suis désolé...

A suivre...

Merchi d'avoir lu et kitsu à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru...Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivée ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclamer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux

Les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle! en effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh...(combien yuki?...) ah vi...4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic!...

Pairings : Kyô/Die : vous l'avez quand même compris, non ?

Sayun : Et Toto aimerais bien ...mais...(Massacre Yuki du regard...èé)

Darkyuki : ( Se planque derrière son bouclier... mince c'est la cible d'origine -- ) bé Toto il aimerait quoi ?

Sayun :Tu sais bien non? èé...

Darkyuki : ( regarde le plafond ) hem... oui d'accord j'abdique 

Miyu aimerait bien Miyu X Gackt mais Shinya n'est pas d'accord pour avoir un beau-fils pareil (et on le comprend )

Merci beaucoup a eli-chan pour la review, voila la suite ! Nous espérons qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

Chapitre 5

Pendant ce temps là, les trois autres membres du groupe venaient de finir le visionnage photo... Et n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire ! Encore moins la répétition, Kaoru n'étant pas là, et puis quoi encore ! Il croyait quoi le leader qu'ils allaient bossé comme ça ! Faut pas croire au père Noël...

- Voilà, soupira Kyô, on a que ça comme photo pour l'instant... Mais ils font quoi ! -- Je ne me suis pas fait réveillé aux aurores pour rien quand même ! Surtout que Shinya, bravo pour les costumes !

Shinya lâcha l'un de ses rares sourires, il était content que ses efforts soient appréciés même s'ils ne l'étaient pas par le principal intéressé….

- Merci…Toshiya a beaucoup participé aussi….J'ai même réussi à dénicher une jolie petite tenue pour Ma petite Miyu ! Elle l'a adorée ! Je vais aller lui en commander d'autres de la même collection !

- Euh…………….Ah ? Fit Die quelque peu mal à l'aise, Shinya pouvait être très susceptible quand on parlait de son chien….En tout cas je ne raterais ces répétitions pour rien au monde ! Continua t-il.

- Oui... ajouta de suite le chanteur, ça je ne le sais que trop bien !

- Tu ne sais trop bien que quoi? demanda Toshiya en entrant dans la pièce, Kaoru traînant la patte derrière lui.

- que vous allez arriver ! Annonça vivement le roux heureux de voir son divertissement apparaître pendant que Kyô reprit en cachette l'appareil photo.

Kaoru, lui, soupirait, rien que la mine éblouissante de Die lui donnait envie de partir loin très loin de son groupe Pourquoi il avait cédé à Toshiya ! il ne voulait pas danser ... Encore moins devant un public qui se résumait à un habilleur, un photographe et un hilare -- Non, à part se laisser tomber sur le canapé, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire !

- Bon désolé les mecs, mais j'ai promis à Kaoru que pendant les premières répètes on ne sera que tout les deux….Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il capte la choré, parce que après pour le chant il faudra que Kyo nous aides un peu….

Die le regarda ahurit, Noooooooooooooooon ! Ils n'allaient pas oser lui faire ça ? Ils n'allaient pas lui faire rater un truc pareil ? Une chance unique comme ça – de se foutre de la gueule de son meilleur ami - ça ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans la vie ! Il était hors de question qu'il rate tout ! Dire qu'il avait déjà toute une liste de blagues foireuses à appliquer !

- Mais…………….Mais……………..commença t-il

Kyô se blottit à Die et lui chuchota en lui attrapant le bras :

- Laisse... On va bien trouver un moyen de les voir répéter crois moi ...

Et comme on l'avait oublié - pour son plus grand bonheur - , Kaoru se releva pris sa guitare et joua ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête, comme ça, il ne pensait plus à quoi ils parlaient ! Ni à ce qu'il allait devoir mettre puis faire... Mais il allait bien trouver un moyen de retarder son entraînement ! Il ne savait pas comment, mais tout problème a une solution, donc tout irait bien...

- Pas de 'mais' Die-kun, c'est comme ça, Kaoru doit se sentir à l'aise pour bien donner tout ce qu'il a au fond de son coeur et de ses tripes! Déclara Toshiya péremptoire. Donc nos répètes à nous sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre! mais ça te fait plaisir non? Tu pourras passer plus de temps tout seul avec ton mamour!

- Mais...je...Die se tut, oui, ils trouveraient un moyen! il pouvait compter sur son adorable petit warumono d'amour pour avoir une idée bien machiavélique...Il ne raterait pas le spectacle de sa vie, ça, non!

Shinya hocha la tète positivement:

- je vais aller travailler sur les costumes de scène! je reviendrais plus tard pour prendre les mesures nécessaires...

Kaoru fit volte face vers Die... Pourquoi se taisait-il ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au roux... Il lui préparait encore un mauvais coup Alors, en plus d'essayer d'avancer dans ses 'cours' dont Toshiya voulait commençait de suite, il devrait surveiller si un Die ne traîne pas dans les parages ! C'était merveilleux ! Enfin, une bonne nouvelle, Shinya ne serait pas présent pour cette répét, c'est déjà ça !

Kyô regarda son koi du coin de l'oeil, au que oui il trouverait une manière d'admirer les chorés ridicules tout en étant dans les bras de Die... Puis, il posa son regard sur l'appareil photo... Pourquoi pas ?

- Oui, Toshiya, on va vous laissez.. Kaoru a besoin de calme et pas de public pour ça ...

En pensant, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai presque trouvé un moyen pour faire le spectateur !

Et il prit la main du roux pour se le persuadé de le suivre hors du local...

Die se laissa guider hors du local avec un drôle de sourire

- Oui, oui, Kyo-chan, allons nous occuper tout les deux, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous!

Quand la porte fut fermée, Toshiya se retourna vers Kaoru en souriant.

- Voila, ils sont partis ! tu peux te mettre en tenue maintenant ! J'ai hâte de te voir te tortiller dans ton pantacourt 'hide-sama' !...Enfin je veux dire, j'ai hâte de commencer quoi…. Rectifia t-il en se mordant la langue.

- oui ! Tout à fait ! Répondit Kyô tout sourire !

Kaoru ne bougea pas de son canapé, une certaine personne était encore là, dans cette pièce et il ne commencerait pas avant son départ ! Shinya se faisait légèrement incendier du regard.

- Shinya, tu as dit que tu reviendrais plus tard ! Alors tu fais quoi ici ?

Très aimable le Kaoru ! Puis, il sursauta au lapsus du bassiste... Comment dire, son attitude était de plus en plus ambiguë, mais ça devait être son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours...

Shinya lui jeta un regard amusé, pas fâché pour un sou...Finalement lui aussi aimerait bien voire le Kao se tortiller dans son short hide-sama...

- Hum...Pensa t-il...Je vais peut être suivre les deux autres histoire de voir ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire...D'accord j'y vais! Inutile de stresser Kaoru ça va très bien se passer avec un prof comme Totchi! ajouta il a voix haute.

Il se dirigea prestement vers la sortie et ajouta juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte :

- amusez vous bien !

-Merci, Shin-chan ! Et fait nous un joli costume hein ? répondit Toshiya avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Kaoru. Ça y est ! on est juste tous les deux maintenant !

Pourquoi d'un coup, il voulait lui aussi franchir cette porte... S'amuser ? Le batteur pensait cela mais c'était tout le contraire pour Kaoru o en guise de réponse, il bafouilla un vague :

- euh... ou... oui ...

Il baissa la tête, faisait semblant de se concentrer sur un accords.. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard du bassiste.

Toshiya lui tendit la tenue qu'il avait gardée...

- Voila! tu te changes et après on commence ok?

Kaoru releva la tête vers le bassiste, vraiment trop enthousiaste, sourcilla au passage sans prendre la tenue. Nerveusement, il grattait les cordes de sa guitares ( oui oui " comme lors de son discours pour son anniversaires XD )et regarda le bassiste d'un air indécis...

- euh...

Toshiya commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, le leader ne faisait vraiment aucun effort! Et c'était à lui de monter sur scène! Ils n'avaient que une semaine pour tout préparer et là...Il poussa un petit soupire, il allait devoir ruser...

Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du sien

- Tu ne sais peut être pas comment le mettre? je veux bien t'aider moi, à l'enfiler...Déclara t-il innocemment.

Pourquoi le leader se trouvait-il soudainement incapable de bouger ? Serait-ce du à l'étau que les mains de Toshiya formaient sur le visage de Kaoru ? En plus de sentir le souffle chaud du bassiste sur son propre visage... ? Toshiya était-il réellement conscient ce que ses gestes sous entendaient ? Là, ce n'était vraiment plus la peine que l'aîné cherche à affronter le regard de Toshiya, sinon, il ne savait pas quelle annerie il allait encore faire Fuyant le regard du bassiste comme la peste, il répondit par une petite voix :

- ... merci... mais je peux le débrouiller seul...

- Tu es vraiment vraiment sûr? répondit Totchi, quelque peu déçu...

Il se releva alors et lui jeta son pantacourt sur les genoux en affichant un grand sourire.

- Oki...Alors vas-y tout de suite! et pas la peine de traînasser pour le mettre! au bout de 5 minutes si tu n'es pas là, je viens t'aider!

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et croisa les bras...

- le compte à rebours a commencé! plus que 4 min 40 maintenant!

Le leader allait devenir fou... Comment le bassiste pouvait se montrer toujours aussi ... Aussi, quoi en fait, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le bon mot ! Et voici, qu'en plus Toshiya commençait un comte à rebours complètement inutile... Enfin, pas trop inutile car sinon, Kaoru aurait encore tenté un autre moyen pour prendre du temps... Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était bien au pied du mur.

Kaoru se releva, saisit le pantacourt et partit dans les toilettes pour se changer, en soupirant, discrètement

Toshiya trépignait sur place, il avait hâte de voir ce que le fruit de son dur labeur allait donner sur le leader...Il ne décollait plus son regard de sa montre, bien entendu il avait mis en marche le chronomètre...

- Plus que deux minutes! hurla t-il...

Mais pourquoi cette maudite montre avançait si lentement? Aller dépêche toi petite montre, dépêche toi! et s'il la trafiquait? non...ce serait malhonnête de sa part!

- Plus que dix secondes! 9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2..

C'est un Kaoru motivé qui était en train de changer... Il prenait son temps, car ce truc de gym ou il ne savait pas quoi n'était pas facile à mettre ! surtout quand on n'en a jamais mis ! Bref, le guitariste ne se dépêchait pas, il ne prenait pas la menace de Toshiya au sérieux... Et il avait tord Toshiya hurlait à gorge ouverte ... Et c'est que le temps s'écoulait plus vite ou il rêvait !

Le décompte arrivait à sa fin, et il n'était pas encore sorti... Il ne voulait pas imaginer de quoi Toshiya était capable, car la réponse était simple et tenait en quatre lettres : TOUT !

Et ziou, il enfila d'une traite le pantacourt... dont lequel il ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise et sortit de suite

Toshiya se releva dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il regarda Kaoru en ouvrant la bouche en 'o' et en posant une main sur son coeur.

- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! c'est...c'est...C'est tellement original! ça te va tellement bien!

Il courut vers le leader et se mit à tourner autour de lui pour bien voir le 'hide-sama' bien visible sur ses fesses. o.

-Waouh Kaoru...o déclara t-il en rougissant...Elles sont très jolies tes ...enfin bref, se reprit il. On va pouvoir commencer...

La réaction de Toshiya le coupa net dans sa marche... le rocher était de retour, sauf que là, il ne pouvait plus jouait les hommes invisibles et tout ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il se comparait à une pauvre fleur au milieu d'un essaim d'abeilles... Bref, c'était complètement gênant, déroutant, alors il ne voulait même pas imaginer la suite ! D'accord, il représentait le sérieux du groupe, la personne sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de problème... Mais quand c'était lui qui avait un problème, il faisait comment, ne ?

Son regard se perdit sur un coin du canapé... Impossible de regarder un bassiste qui le détaille de bas en haut et de haut en bas... enfin, c'était plutôt une certaine partie sur laquelle Toshiya s'attardait, mais passons...

- euh... d'accord... mais d'abord, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je vais exactement faire ?

-Oki . On va commencer tout simplement! Une bonne technique de danse n'est pas du tout nécessaire! Dans ce live c'est surtout les fan-services qui comptent! tous les mouvements sont très basiques, il ne te faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour les capter, après pour les fan-services...ce n'est pas comme si on n'en avait jamais fait...mais là, ça va être plus ...suggestif..."

Le bassiste rougit à la pensée de tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, mais il préférait ne pas dévoiler tout, tout de suite, sinon le leader risquait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne plus revenir...

- Après pour la chanson, on va la faire tourner en boucle pour que tu t'habitues au rythme...tu pourras apprendre les paroles plus tard, Kyo t'aidera...

Tout allait bien dans les explications du bassiste... Le fan service ne dérangeait pas le leader, après tout, eux même en faisait bien, alors pas de problèmes... il s'était inquiété pour rien ! Toshiya avait du prendre une chanson plus 'soft' pour pas qu'il soit gêné... Raté ! Le mot "suggestif" résonnait dans l'esprit de Kaoru... Il n'eut le temps de demander plus d'information à Toshiya qu'il annonça qu'il devrait chanter ! Merveilleux ! Son passe temps préféré ! Surtout qu'il faisait tout pour fuir les karaoké quand le groupe devait s'y retrouver !

- Toshiya... Ton suggestif m'inquiète ! Tu n'as pas une vidéo... Pour que je me tue après Et pour le chant je ne peux pas faire du play-back !

Toshiya le regarda un poil gêné….et puis zut ! Une vidéo serait beaucoup plus simple que de devoir lui expliquer chaque mouvement ! Et puis il ne se voyait pas du tout lui expliquer ce genre de trucs…Pensa t-il en rougissant à nouveau…

-Ok, on va faire un peu comme dans le parapara, ok ? je te montre une première partie, une fois que tu la maîtrises, on passe à la deuxième et ainsi de suite….pour le chant, non le play-back n'est pas possible ! Tu dois assurer ce live mieux que Gackt ! Il faut que tu chantes ! Et puis de quoi tu te plaint ? Tu ne sais peut être pas chanter mais ta voix est beaucoup plus sexy que la sienne !

Il se dirigea vers la télé et entra un dvd dans le lecteur…

Le leader avait raté un épisode, là ! Pourquoi Toshiya avait anormalement des vagues de rougissement ! Enfin, Kaoru n'avait pas trop envie de réfléchir dessus, il avait autres choses à faire et parmi elles, écouter le brun... et pas de bonnes nouvelles dans toutes ses informations ! D'un, il n'arriverait jamais à danser et encore moins des pauses plus ou moins compromettantes ! et chanter, il ne voulait même pas en parler... Même s'il respectait énormément le bassiste, il se faisait un faux jugement sur lui Si sa voix pouvait être potable en live c'était grâce aux arrangements, et encore ce n'étaient que des secondes voix, alors une chanson entière kami-sama ! Kaoru se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attendait que le dvd - ou l'horreur - se mette en route.

- D'accord... Se résigna-t-il. Je vais faire comme tu l'as prévus ...

- D'accord!

Toshiya s'installa à coté de Kaoru en prenant bien soin de garder une légère distance entre eux...on ne savait jamais. Il fit une petite prière et appuya sur la touche 'play'...

la suite... ?

Sayun : cette fic est méchante avec nous YY.elle nous a obligé a mater ce sublime live yaoi des tas de fois... 

Darkyuki : Mais aussi d'écouter cette horrible chanson alors qu'on écoutait tranquillement du diru 

Sayun : Vi the "réellement" sublime code of VULGARism o

Darkyuki :oui je confirme o ( et ça donne encore des idées de fic ... ) miam 8D oui oui uu" je vais baver ailleurs 

Sayun : (idées de fic? mode curieuse on)

Darkyuki : ( mais si je t'en avais parlé... tu sais la gremelins ? )

Sayun : (Ah viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o)

Darkyuki : vi ! Donc, on espère que la fic vous a plu

Sayun : Vi, et que vous imaginez toutes Kao maintenant avec son 'hide sama' sur les fesses

Darkyuki : -- je ne ferais pas de commentaires... Sauf à bientôt & kisuu

Sayun : Kissuu o


	6. Chapter 6

Auteuses : Sayun et Darkyuki

Titre : Alors Kaoru... Cap ou pas cap

Sujet : une conversation qui a dérivé ( Darkyuki : ça devient une vraie habitude -- )

Genre : débile sur un défi dansant

Disclamer : pas à nous, n'appartiennent qu'à eux !

Les déclarations des auteuses: ceci est une fic hautement intellectuelle… ! En effet, nous deux (Darkyuki et Sayun ") avons décidé de réunir nos deux neurones chacune, ce qui nous fait euh…... (combien yuki?...) ah vi... 4 neurones pour écrire cette merveilleuse fic !...

Pairings : Kyô/Die : vous l'avez quand même compris, non ?

Sayun : Et Toto aimerait bien...….. mais... (Massacre Yuki du regard... èé)

Darkyuki : ( Se planque derrière son bouclier... mince c'est la cible d'origine --) bé Toto il aimerait quoi ?

Sayun :Tu sais bien non? èé...

Darkyuki : ( regarde le plafond ) hem... oui d'accord j'abdique 

Miyu aimerait bien Miyu X Gackt mais Shinya n'est pas d'accord pour avoir un beau-fils pareil (et on le comprend )

Chapitre 6 

Die tournait en rond dans le salon, passant et repassant devant l'écran de la télé. À chaque passage, Kyo devait se pencher à gauche, puis à droite pour pouvoir suivre son émission, à croire que Die faisait exprès de l'empêcher de regarder. Le guitariste lui jeta d'ailleurs sans tarder un regard furieux.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme? Tu m'avais promis de m'aider à trouver un moyen et tu restes là à ne rien faire! èé

Tout en continuant son va-et-vient le chanteur esquissa un sourire. Son koi tournait en bourrique et c'était toujours aussi exaltant... Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à réellement trop tourner en rond, il devait bien céder une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Moi ? Rester calme ? Tu te trompes... C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas posé la bonne question, 1 tu vois… On va réussir à les regarder ! èé À nous, la télé !

Die l'observa perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait… ? Kyo était loin d'être idiot, mais, des fois, il se posait vraiment des questions...

- La télé? Oo. Désolé koibito, mais je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler… !

Et Kyô explosa de rire... Son koi avait vraiment un cerveau de moule, mais si le chanteur ne s'expliquait pas, la punition manque et absence de câlin serait mise en marche par le roux. Le blond se résolut alors à dévoiler son plan... Toutefois, il le ferait pas à pas.

- Chéri, tu as bien un caméscope ? Et Shinya aussi, non ?

Die le regarda, étonné. Pourquoi voulait-il un caméscope…? Était-il en train de sous-entendre qu'il voulait les filmer pendant que... Il piqua un fard, jamais il n'aurait cru que son Kyo proposerait un jour des choses aussi... euh... coquines... Mais après tout pourquoi pas…? Tant qu'ils gardaient ça pour eux et que personne n'était au courant...

- Hum… Oui oui j'en ai un… Et Shinya aussi mais on n'a pas besoin de deux, si///

oo Pourquoi son koi rougissait-il presque comme une midinette ? Qu'est-ce que son cerveau d'hentai avait encore compris de travers ? Parce que avec Die il fallait s'attendre à tout. Cependant, voyant que le roux n'avait toujours pas mis ses neurones en action, il allait profiter de la situation. Ainsi, le chanteur se leva et glissa ses bras autour des épaules du roux. Tout en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille, il lui dit :

- Tu penses à quoi mon koi ?

Die l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, il pensait à quoi… ? Ah oui… ! Il comprenait maintenant…! En fait Kyo se sentait un peu gêné de demander, alors il préférait que ça soit lui qui amène la conversation... Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, quoi qu'il en dise, son petit chou était bien kawaii...

- Et bien, chuchota-t-il également... J'adorerais qu'on fasse ça... Mine de rien ça peut apprendre plein de trucs… et puis on pourra se voir…

Mouhahahaha ! Kyô jubilait intérieurement ! Son cher koi courait vraiment à la perversité ! Même sa réputation n'était pas l'égale de la réalité ! Non pas que cette activité soit désagréable mais ils avaient du leader et du bassiste à épier ! èé

Toujours en gardant un ton très bas, il prononça :

- Koi... Tu est irrécupérable…! La caméra, c'est pour Kaoru et Toshiya...

Die le regarda, choqué; Kyo ne voulait pas les filmer eux pendant qu'ils se faisaient des câlins... Il voulait filmer Kaoru et Toshiya pendant qu'ils se faisaient des câlins ?????? Mais c'était immonde! Son koi était mille fois plus pervers que lui… ! Oo D'ailleurs, lui, il ne savait même pas que Kao et Totchi étaient ensemble… !

- Tu… Tu veux les filmer ? Mais tu n'as pas honte ? Pourquoi tu veux les regarder alors que tu peux me regarder moi ?

Et là, c'est le drame... Son koi n'avait pas un seul neurone dans le cerveau… Quoique, il était doué pour la guitare, et aussi pour d'autres choses dont il n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser ! Le chanteur soupira discrètement et guida Die sur le premier fauteuil à leur portée...

- Non, je ne veux pas les filmer alors qu'ils se feront des câlins... Oui, je ne veux regarder que toi ! MAIS,

mais ! Tu te souviens comment Kaoru était habillé ? Tu te souviens quel défi stupide Kao doit faire ?

- Oui bien sûr, quel rapport avec...? Tu veux les filmer pendant le live…? Mais enfin chaton, ce n'est pas utile ça … ! Il y aura toutes les caméras de la chaîne pour filmer... Fit Die avec un sourire mais néanmoins quelque peu déçu. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il avait cette idée en tête, il arriverait bien à convaincre son koibito … !

Kyô cachait son sourire en coin qui s'était dessiné à la vue de son cher koi si... Enfantin... Ses trains si fins lui donnaient justement faim d'autre chose. Cependant, le chanteur ne devait pas flancher ! Il devait coûte que coûte réussir à faire comprendre son plan machiavélique ! èé

- Le rapport ? Et bien, il est simple... On laisse ton caméscope dans un coin du local assez discret mais où l'on peut tout voir et on le laisse tout filmer... Comme ça, la belle répétition de leader-sama et de Toshiya sera dans la boite ! Annonça Kyô, dont le niveau de voix augmentait au fil des explications.

Die le regarda ébahi... Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça... Son Kyo était vraiment un génie… ! Et en plus, il devait avouer qu'il avait un petit air très sexy quand il faisait marcher sa cervelle... Il tendit les bras pour l'attraper et le mettre sur ses genoux...

- Et bien mon bout'chou, c'est pas des nouilles qu'il y a là... Dit-il en touchant la tête du chanteur... Je suis fier de toi … !

Allez savoir pourquoi, Kyô avait toujours eu horreur qu'on le prenne pour un gamin... Et même si Die était son amant, il n'allait pas échapper à la règle, et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Die se fit… simplement éjecter des genoux du blond, atterrissant douloureusement sur le sol ...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo... Fit Die en se frottant douloureusement les parties concernées...

Toshiya se tortillait et se re-tortillait les doigts, le live était en plein milieu et le leader n'avait encore rien dit. Il osait à peine le regarder de peur de se faire assassiner par le simple regard qu'il ne tarderait pas à poser sur lui... Il refixa son attention sur Gackt...

Un supplice !!!! Un VERITABLE supplice !!!! Les yeux de Kaoru n'en revenaient pas de ce live ! Le clip l'avait déjà dégoûté mais là c'était rendu à un point inimaginable !!!! oo Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter une telle musique... et il ne voulait même pas penser à la grotesque chorégraphie de Gackt... Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait utilisé son pouvoir de leader pour faire cesser cette horreur et mascarade, sauf que là, il devait tout supporter car Toshiya était là... D'ailleurs en parlant de Toshiya comment avait-il réussi à lui faire porter un truc pareil ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas... En plus, Kaoru gardait un regard fixe, à la limite du glacial, sur l'écran. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas dire à haute voix des remarques fort désobligeantes et pas très gentilles. Néanmoins, il ne put se retenir de demander d'une voix presque plaintive :

- Toshiya... Dis-moi que c'est bientôt fini ?

Toshiya n'osa même pas se retourner pour le regarder. Que non, il restait encore la partie qui allait probablement le plus l'horrifier… Celle où Gackt se vautrait carrément sur le sol au-dessus du guitariste et bougeait frénétiquement des hanches… Il rougit instantanément… Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir faire ça tous les deux... Mieux valait ne pas lui en parler, il allait bien tout voir tout seul.

- Hein?... Hem... oui oui c'est presque fini, t'en fais pas héhé..."""

Pourquoi son cœur avait-il raté un battement à cause de la réponse de Toshiya... ? Sa réponse sonnait si fausse, si... Trompeuse, comme si le bassiste lui cachait quelque chose d'assez dérangeant... Mais, il garda ses remarques pour lui et se concentra de nouveau sur un Gackt gesticulant de manière de plus en plus sexy mais aussi sans gêne, n'adressant même pas un seul regard au bassiste.

Et là, une véritable horreur visuelle se déroula devant lui : Gackt venait de se jeter sur l'un des guitaristes...

- Qu'est-ce... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Hein... Quoi…? De quoi tu parles Kaoru-kun… ? Fit Toshiya d'une toute petite voix... Il déglutit avant de continuer; Ah ça... c'est rien du tout... Juste un fanservice... Rien du tout... Il serra les poings et les enfouit entre ses cuisses nues pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, mais ses jambes étaient tout aussi tremblotantes ... Kaoru allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr... mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Il ferma les yeux...

Euh, là, la réaction troublée de Toshiya lui semblait complètement incompréhensible, seulement il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui dominait dans l'esprit du leader. Par un geste rapide, il saisit les épaules du brun et l'obligea à soutenir son regard.

- Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir faire ÇA ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix qui oscillait entre la peur et l'énervement.

Le bassiste crispa les épaules d'un geste craintif, il savait que Kaoru ne lui ferait jamais de mal … du moins pas physiquement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher tout son corps de trembler à présent... Pourquoi devait-il supporter tout ça … ?

- Je... Bégaya-t-il. O... Oui... Pardon... je... je suis désolééééééé... Geignit-il en retenant ses larmes, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurnicher encore...

Le leader se trouvait de plus en plus déconcerté de la scène qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bassiste jouait soudainement à l'huître. Cependant, inconsciemment, Kaoru se retrouva en mode paternel devant ces larmes, ou bien c'était dû à autre chose...

Mais, ne voulant pas y penser, il fit abstraction de la dernière phrase dite par le bassiste et par ses pensées et serra le brun contre sa poitrine

Sans se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, le bassiste se retrouvait dans les bras de son leader, Les mains sur son torse et le front presque contre son cou... Son cœur rata un battement avant se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort, le rouge allait bientôt devenir la couleur naturelle de son visage si ça continuait comme ça... Mais en même temps il était un peu... heureux…?

- Je... tu veux bien finalement?... Je ferai de mon... mieux... Chuchota-t-il.

Le leader bouillonnait intérieurement ! Ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait de tout envoyer valser : le lecteur DVD, les vêtements ridicules qu'il avait sur lui sans compter le magnifique DVD du concert de Gackt... Mais, pourtant, de voir Toshiya aussi vulnérable l'empêchait de se lever et de râler.

Quand le bassiste prit la parole Kaoru essaya de ne pas se crisper, et respira posément avant de lui répondre.

- Oui... Un simple chuchotement sortit de la gorge du leader. On va faire cette chorégraphie... Nous y sommes bien obligés...

- Vrai de vrai… ? Fit Toshiya avec espoir en le regardant avec de grands yeux mouillés.

Il avait vraiment craint que le guitariste ne soit vraiment furieux contre lui et refuse de coopérer, il avait même eu peur, l'espace d'une seconde, que Kaoru veuille le chasser de Dir en grey et chercher un autre bassiste qui soit moins « aimant à catastrophes ». Il s'écarta à regrets.

- Au boulot alors ! Ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le leader se releva en répétant sèchement "au boulot, au boulot", tout en fixant d'un regard glacial le poste de télévision où l'image figé de Gackt était brouillée.

Il se concentra un instant et fit sa mise au point interne... Il ne savait pas danser, il allait devoir apprendre. Il détestait cette musique, elle serait sa berceuse pendant la nuit pour en connaître les moindres variations. C'était passionnant et d'un génial sans nom... Mais jamais il ne laisserait Gackt le ridiculiser ! Alors, il ferait tout ce que Toshiya lui demanderait avec une rigueur sans faille.

-Allons-y alors… ! Je vais me mettre face au miroir et toi tu te mettras derrière moi, ok ? Comme ça, tu pourras observer tous mes mouvements, quoique en fait, il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à observer, il n'effectue que quelques rares mouvements qu'on pourrait appeler «danse» ; tout le reste ce n'est que des fanservices… Annonça le bassiste en se mettre face au miroir - et en se maudissant de parler à nouveau de fanservices… Il allait commencer par les mouvements de base, les… autres mouvements seront pour plus tard… Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Kaoru, il doutait que cela se passe aussi facilement.

- Prêt Kaoru ? fit-il en se tenant bien droit, les jambes un peu écartées.

Le moment de vérité était là ! Kaoru allait rapidement se rendre compte s'il était vraiment capable ou pas de supporter des fanservices aussi poussés ! Il regarda Toshiya se placer devant le miroir dont il venait juste de découvrir l'existence... Il avait été tellement absorbé par ce live débile qu'il avait fait abstraction de ce qu'il l'entourait. En silence, il écouta soigneusement les conseils du bassiste. Il faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il lui annonça qu'en réalité c'était les fanservices qui dominaient...

Mais il se surprit et annonça d'un ton dur :

- Oui, je suis prêt ! On commence quand tu veux !

- Ok ! Alors ne te pose surtout pas de questions inutiles et contente-toi de suivre mes mouvements ; tu vas voir c'est très simple ! Prêt ? Alors un, deux, trois, quatre….

Tout en parlant, Toshiya se mit à écarter la jambe gauche, la remettre à sa place avant de faire la même chose avec la jambe droite tout en gardant les bras en équerre. Il faisait bien attention à aller le plus lentement possible au début, avant d'accélérer ses mouvements, Kaoru ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec cette partie non ? C'était enfantin…

Le leader acquiesça sous le conseil de Toshiya... Il allait tout subir sans broncher ni râler, enfin, il l'espérait... Il se rapprocha légèrement du bassiste pour bien capter les mouvements...

Toshiya les exécutait avec précision, mais pour Kaoru c'était une pure horreur, il n'arrivait pas à retenir un seul enchaînement !!!

Comment allait-il faire pour les reproduire sur une chanson ? oo Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Toshiya donc, il n'allait pas déjà lui dire que cette petite danse était difficile pour lui... Amèrement, Kaoru pensa qu'il allait se faire ridiculiser par Gackt, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un lourd soupir.

Le bassiste arrêta ses mouvements et se retourna vers le leader. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, Kaoru n'y connaissait vraiment rien ; même les mouvements les plus basiques étaient dur à retenir pour lui. Ça s'annonçait réellement plus difficile que prévu… Il allait devoir trouver une autre méthode pour lui apprendre plus vite. Pourquoi pas… ? Se demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Il se dirigea pourtant vers Kaoru d'un pas décidé avant de lui prendre la main pour le forcer à se relever.

- Non non Kaoru, on ne baisse pas les bras aussi vite ! Désolé, c'est ma faute, j'allais sûrement un petit peu trop vite pour toi, mais on va essayer une autre méthode. Pour le prochain pas, tu vas « corporellement » calquer tes mouvements sur les miens … Et puis… ça t'aidera à te familiariser avec les fanservices.

Ajouta-t-il très rapidement avant de faire de nouveau face au miroir. Kaoru se tenait derrière lui il se recula alors doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos butte contre le torse du leader, il tourna alors la tête vers lui avant d'ajouter : On va faire tous les mouvements ensemble, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à me tenir par la taille ou les hanches ou ce que tu veux…

Shinya tenait un échantillon de tissu imitation léopard dans la main droite et un autre échantillon zébré dans la main gauche. Gackt portait du léopard dans son live, mais il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut être innover… N'empêche qu'il hésitait beaucoup. Dans ces cas-là, une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

- Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? Où es-tu mon bébé ? J'ai besoin de ton avis pour quelque chose !

Miyu aboya quelques secondes plus tard, car elle était fièrement en train de mordillait une pochette de Gackt... Elle voulait tant écouter une nouvelle fois "Vanilla", mais son maître passait avant tout ! Alors elle le rejoignit pour le conseiller...

_ Tsuzuku _

_le 17.11.2006_

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? À bientôt ! Kisuuu à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires " Vu le retard qu'il y a pour ce chapitre, on le poste de suite.. Désolé de ne pas répondre aux commentaires " Mais, merci beaucoup d'en faire

Et encore et toujours merci à Tama pour ses précieuses corrections o

1 « tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions, Louis. »

Darkyuki a légèrement abusé du film « Entretien avec un vampire » XD


End file.
